


Step Right Up

by Gothabilly13



Series: Anywhere, Anytime [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, gypsy encounter, mutant abuse, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Remy go to the carnival and have a VERY good time. Second in 'Anywhere Anytime' PWP series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Right Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wolverine6Claws for the inspiration for this piece. I am making a little freeform series of PWP with the boys in different locals and mood settings.  
> This was the piece that inspired "Queen of Wands" a multi chap fic which is still in progress. Anyhoo, Please let me know what you think.  
> FEEDBACK IS ADORED LIKE A PAMPERED PET :D

Title: Step Right Up  
Author: Gothabilly13  
Rating: NC-17 PWP  
Pairing: Logan/Remy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******

Remy was grinning like a little kid. The calliope music wafted toward them on the breeze accompanied by the aroma of popcorn, cotton candy and hay.

He was almost skipping next to Logan as they headed for the cluster of people, music and lights that was the Tri County Carnival. In town for just a few nights to delight the people of Salem Center with scream worthy rides, questionable games and delicious deep fried confections.

Logan chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the boy's slender shoulders. Remy had confessed to his lover that he'd never gone to a carnival, at least not while it was open.

As a street kid, he'd stolen into the wonderlands after closing, the roustabouts were good for a few bucks if you scammed them right. But the street kids were not permitted during business hours. Many owners thinking it gave a bad image. Remy bitterly joked that it was the carnies that gave the bad image.

Once he was living with the LeBeau clan, there wasn't really time for carnivals, there was training and schooling and darkness of his early years be healed.

After that, there wasn't time in his chaotic life for such pass-times. He had been shy and soft spoken when the feral asked about the kid's fascination with the colorful trucks unloading the gear.

So when, the Cajun had confessed he wanted to go, Logan was only too happy to take him. He loved to put an innocent smile on that pretty face. Remy had too much in his life to be sad about, the feral made it his mission to give him more to smile about every chance he got.

"What do ya want to do first, Darlin?" he asked as they stepped away from the ticket booth. Logan had a coil of the little tickets for them to play games and go on rides. Remy's red eyes glittered behind his dark shades.

"Want a funnel cake, me." he said and tugged on Logan's jacket sleeve. "C'mon, Cher. Lets get one and den play some games." he said his voice lilting musically.

Once they got Remy a sugar dusted funnel cake, they wandered down the fairway looking at all the games of chance, trying to pick the ones they wanted to play.

"Wanna see you frow da ball and knock over dem nailed down bottles, Wolvie." Remy purred in Logan's ear. His sugar scented breath puffing over the feral's ear. Logan smirked and turned to steal a quick kiss in the curtain of Remy's hair.

"What ever ya want, Baby." he said and stepped up to the booth. The attendant smiled slickly and handed Logan the balls. The feral grinned back and began to throw.

Half hour later Logan had won Remy three prizes. The Cajun was all grins and laughter as he adjusted his the strands of Mardi Gras style beads around his neck and then tucked the black panther stuffed animal under one arm. Throwing the other over Logan's shoulder so the black leather cuff with skull and crossbones embossed on the front showed prominently.

"I love my loot, Cher. I tink dat carny was gonna frow you out if you kept winning." he joked and Logan smiled as well.

"They don't expect the mutants to be on the other side of the counter." Logan observed as they made their way to Sideshow tents. "Most of 'em are in here, I'd bet." he said his voice dipping a little.

Indeed they did see several mutants being passed off as freaks in the Sideshow. A boy with cat features, a girl with gills in a water tank, a young woman with batwings and horns. All mutants trapped or willingly put on display in the Sideshow. It made both men recall things they didn't want to.

Moving away from the tents, the pair decided to get some food and drink to try to shake off the mood damper that had fallen on them.

After a quick trip to the jeep to drop off the panther, Remy sat at a picnic table waiting for Logan to return. His happy expression made the feral chuckle as he came back, arms ladened with hot dogs, french fries and two full cups of beer. He set the food down and took a seat across from his young lover.

"Got ya a chili dog with jalapenos cuz I know how ya bitch that it ain't hot enough for yer burnt out Cajun taste buds." he teased the boy as he handed over the plate. Remy stuck out his tongue.

"You just don't got no taste, Bebe. Da spice is what you love bout Remy." he winked and tucked into his food. He opened his lush lips to take a bite.

Logan was staring, watching the boy almost unhinge his jaw and bite off a surprising amount of the dripping chili dog. He licked his lips as his mind wandered to other times he had seen the boy open that mouth that way, to take in a large portion of something else. He shifted on the bench and turned his attention to his own food.

Remy smirked and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He had felt the desire bubble up from his lover and he set his mind to thinking.

They ate and talked and watched the people around them. The clang of the 'Test Your Strength' game was accompanied by the buzzing and dinging of the other games and behind it all was the dull roar of people on rides screaming their heads off.

Remy was very happy. He munched on his junk food and played footsie with Logan under the table. Flirting with his lover in public always made Logan all the more passionate later, when they were alone. The Cajun loved working his lover up and reaping the rewards.

When they had finished their feast and beers, they tidied up and headed for the rides and fun house section of the fair. Remy coaxed the feral on a few high flying rides before they rode the ferris wheel.

When their car stopped at the top, they looked out over the landscape and snuggled a little closer. The Cajun sighed happily and nuzzled Logan's neck.

"Tanks for dis, Cher. Means a lot." he said and Logan turned to kiss the boy sweetly.

"Anything for you, Rems." he whispered. When they exited the ride, Remy out foxed the shell game and won about $50.00. Then they got a cone of cotton candy, because the thief insisted they needed it. Logan eyed the pink cloud suspiciously. It was far too sweet for him but did stain the boy's mouth and lips in a very inviting manner. He was forced to steal many sugar and strawberry flavored kisses.

They rode the bumper cars, crashing into each other and laughing like loons. They worked their way through the rides and games teasing and flirting and have a grand time.

When they reached the far end of the carnival, they were faced with three options. The Spook House. The Tunnel of Love. And The Maze of Mirrors. There were fewer people at this end, the night growing long and most of the crowds having called it quits.

"Which ya want to do first. Darlin?" Logan asked as he grasped Remy's hand to get his attention. One auburn brow rose an the boy smirked.

"Da maze." He said and tugged his lover to the building of glass and mirrors. They handed their tickets to the guy at the door and slipped inside.

Almost two feet into the maze, Remy stopped and turned around. He pumped out a good size wave of Charm as he grasped Logan's jacket lapels. It was a heated, sucking kiss that ended with teeth tugging on Logan's bottom lip and the Cajun's nimble fingers massaging the growing bulge in the feral's jeans.

"Catch me." Remy whispered and then was gone into the maze. The Canadian stood there for a few beats, nostrils flaring and eyes growing dark. He watched the tail of Remy's duster flap around the corner.

With a growl the feral set off after the fast fading footsteps. He could feel the kick of his boy's ability and he was amused. The kid never used it as a manipulation, just an accent to their love play. Logan loved it.

Trotting down the long hall, he sniffed the air trying to track the boy. Making several turns, he could hear the Cajun literally whistling Dixie and taunting him. There was a glimpse of the copper hair out of the corner of his eye. There was the glass that stood between him and the fleeing thief. There was the dead end that reeked of the boy's scent.

It all served to work the feral up even more. He was growing very impatient. Running around with a rock hard cock wasn't easy or comfortable. He followed the trail the boy was leaving and bided his time. The kid was gonna get it, he just didn't know how hard yet.

Logan's moment of triumph came when he ended up in a octagonal room of all mirrors reflecting images of Remy back at the feral. He turned slowly in a circle trying to find which was the real Cajun. The many Remys grinned and blew kisses.

"Come and get me, Wolvie." he taunted and licked his full lips. Logan growled and tried to calm the beast inside him long enough to find the real Cajun.

He stilled himself, closed his eyes and breathed deep. His feral side taking the time to sort the scents and find the strongest point of the Cajun's. His nose twitched as he located the kid at last. Still with his eyes closed, he turned slowly and then leapt.

There was a startled yelp as he caught an armful of squirming Remy.

"Gotcha." he growled and pinned the long body to the reflective surface. Remy panted and chuckled as Logan grasped his sneaky hands and pressed them next to his head.

"Oui, that you did, Bebe." he said in a slow deep drawl. His eyes twinkled with lust as he leaned his head in to kiss the feral with feeling. Logan growled into the kiss and took over quickly.

His mouth devouring the boy's with hunger. He wedged one keen between the long thighs and delighted in the way Remy moaned.

The feral worked his way down the long throat, leaving little red marks in his wake. He licked at the collarbone peeking out of the Cajun's shirt. Giving the trapped hands a squeeze, he indicated he wanted them to stay there. Remy made another breathy sound, his senses running high with the emotion his lover was broadcasting.

The feral brought his hands down to the button fly of the thief's jeans. The boy mewed as Logan took his time. The feral grinned and shook his head.

"Ya knew ya were playin with fire, Baby." he murmured and sucked a mark into the pale skin at the base of Remy's throat. His hand slid into the jeans and discovered the boy was commando. Making a happy sound, he wrapped around the thickened cock and fisted in tightly.

Remy moaned in his throat and looked at his lover with slit eyes. His pulse was wild, throbbing the vein in his neck with each desperate beat. The public venue was a dangerous thrill that made him urgent for more.

"Please, Bebe." he moaned and shifted his hips forward trying to get more friction on his cock. Logan growled and placed his free hand on the boy's heaving chest.

"I'm in charge." he reminded the Cajun. He gave the shaft a few rough tugs and smiled at the way Remy undulated. Peeling the jeans back he shoved them down the long legs and then went to his knees.

Breathing warm, damp breath over the twitching length, he wrapped his fist around the base and began to suck the head. The taste of his lover was sharp and spicy. He worked quickly, knowing they didn't have all night. Any moment they could be found and all hell would break loose.

He kneaded the taut belly with his free hand as he made sure to hit all Remy's spots. He was getting the best sounds from the lanky boy and he could tell his lover was getting close. Humming as he sucked the length into his throat, he let his wandering hand work it's way down to the tightening balls.

Rolling and squeezing them in turns, he felt Remy tense and the whining moan that the boy gave told Logan all he needed to know.

A few more hard sucks and a tug on the sack had the boy crying out and shuddering. Logan let himself indulge in a small taste of the Cajun's rich fluid before pulling back to catch the warmth in his palm.

When Remy was spent, limp and panting, Logan stood up. He wrestled his own jeans open with his dry hand and pulled out his considerable length.

Coating the flesh with the cum, he turned Remy to face the mirror with a push of his shoulder. Nudging the long legs apart with his knee, he brought the wet fingers to the boy's opening.

Circling the bud with damp fingers he pressed in and prepped the channel quickly. It wasn't the usual care he took with the young mutant but time was of the essence.

Pulling his fingers free he grasped his cock and pressed the head against the tightness.

"Breathe, Darlin." he whispered into the boy's nape as he inched his way into the oh so hot sheath.

Remy swallowed hard and willed his muscles to relax. He arched his back, lifting his ass a little higher to give Logan better access. When the head pushed through the guardian ring, the Cajun saw stars.

Moaning against the cool glass of the mirror, Remy focused on the sinful feeling of his lover seated fully inside him.

"Open yer beautiful eyes, Baby." Logan's voice purred in his ear. "Look at me." The thief shuddered at the tender tone and cracked open his red and black eyes. Looking into the mirror he stared right into Logan's wide blue gaze.

When they found each other in the glass, Logan pulled his hips back. Watching the sensations cross the breath taking features, Logan grunted deeply. The thrust back in was hard and deep, making Remy cry out and fisted his hands on the mirrored wall.

Logan was getting off on watching the boy from this angle while hilted deep in his quivering body. Reaching his hands up, he threaded their fingers together and set a hard pace.

Grunts and groans, gasps and moans along with the chink of Logan's belt buckle filled the air around them. Logan slammed into the boy over and over, letting the sensations radiate out and ricochet back through the Cajun's empathy.

It was rough, intense and hot. The force of Logan's bucking hips shook the reflective wall. The glass before Remy got fogged by his heated pants and the feral tucked his face into the boy's neck. His belly tightened as he felt the boy breaking apart again, the deep powerful thrusts hitting the boy's prostate every stroke.

As Remy came again, moaning Logan's name and spilling on the wall, Logan let go his hands. Wrapping his own thick fingers around the slim hips, he rutted for release. Remy only remained upright because Logan had him pinned to the wall.

His pleasure limp body moving with each deep plunge. Logan's grip grew harder, insuring there would be purple finger shaped marks come morning. The feral sank his teeth deep in the cook of Remy's neck and his rhythm became erratic. With a deep growl, he came hard and long. His loins pumping heat into the boy's trembling body.

With a sated groan, he panted against Remy's shoulder until his sight returned. There was a sudden sound of kid's laughter the drew both men out of their daze. There were people headed their way.

Pulling carefully but quickly from the boy's body, Logan pulled up Remy's jeans and then tucked himself away. They Cajun righted his own clothes and pulled Logan through the side passage he had used to trick the feral.

Laughing, they broke out the end of the maze and stumbled across the dusty fairway. They stopped next to the Fortune Teller's wagon and caught their breath.

"Damn Cher, dat was de hottest ting you ever done to dis Cajun." the thief drawled and leaned against the Canadian's shoulder.

"Did ya have a good time then, Darlin?" the feral asked tenderly. The empath looked up at his lover and pushed out the way the night had made him feel. The happiness, the enjoyment and the passion, all rushed into Logan with the overtone of love holding it all together.

"What you tink, Bebe?" he asked and leaned in to kiss Logan slow and deep. The feral ran his fingers through the boy's long hair and made a low rumbling sound.

"Yeah, I can feel ya did." He agreed as they parted. Remy looked up at the brightly painted sign with the generic gypsy waving her hands over a crystal ball.

"How bout we get our fortune's told and den go home?" he suggested. Logan eyed the kooky sign and shrugged.

"If ya want to throw away yer money, Cajun that's fine with me." he said and looped his arm around his boy.

"But my fortune already came in." he added and kissed Remy's cheek.

******

 **Off shoot AU chapter Fic Queen of Wands:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/335438


End file.
